


from that very first moment, you had my heart

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Now With A Second Chapter, SuperCorp, it's a little silly but fun, lena's sad at the beginning but kara makes it better, mentions of Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based off that post about the girl asking random guys for a kiss infront of famous landmarks to make it look like she had a romantic time on holiday.Or Lena's on vacation in Paris, where she meets Kara, and gets so much more than she ever could've dreamt of.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 76
Kudos: 1188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm meant to be writing for nano but I saw [this](https://spaceman-earthgirl.tumblr.com/post/188919620202) post and got inspired.

Lena sits and watches the couples all around her, watches friends snap selfies and lovers kiss, watches a mother take a photo of her son and older couple get a photo taken together.

Lena had thought Sam’s suggestion of a break would be a good idea, a chance to relax, read a book, visit a foreign country and have some fun.

All Lena is experiencing right now is loneliness.

And she shouldn’t be, she’s seeing new things, having new experiences, she should be having fun, but watching all the other people around her, seeing them all happy and together, is just reminding Lena how isolated she’s made herself, how isolated she’s become, how lonely she is, even back in National City.

She has no friends, anywhere in the world, besides Sam.

Lena holds up her phone, switches her phone camera so it’s facing her and puts on her best smile. It’s a good photo, Lena thinks, as she holds her phone up, the Eiffel Tower in the background, the sun shining but even she can tell her smile is fake, her eyes dull and lips pulled tight.

She doesn’t take the picture before she lowers the phone, doesn’t need anyone, especially Sam, to see how sad she looks. She turns the camera, takes a photo of the Eiffel Tower on it’s own instead. She’ll tell Sam she had a great time, then never go away again, not alone anyway.

Maybe she could convince Sam to come with her next time, or convince her to let her take Ruby somewhere instead.

“Do you want me to take a photo of you?” someone asks, startling Lena. It takes a moment for her to realise the blonde is talking to her.

“No, thank you,” Lena says, brushing off the woman. Whether she’s taking the photo herself, or someone else is, she’s not going to look happy, she’ll still be alone.

The woman frowns, Lena looking at her more carefully. She’s pretty cute. “Are you okay?”

Blue eyes hold genuine concern as they watch her, eyes that Lena’s going to blame for the truth spilling from her lips.

“It’s kind of sad, being alone in one of the most romantic spots in the world, isn’t it?”

The woman smiles sadly. “I’m here alone too. Sort of. I’m here with my sister and her wife, basically crashing their honeymoon. They insist it’s not their honeymoon and they want me here, but I could tell they only invited me because they felt sorry for me, because they thought I would be lonely if they went away without me. Turns out I’m just lonely here since I’m trying to give them time alone.” She shrugs. “What’s your story?”

Once again, Lena finds herself telling the truth. “My friend convinced me it was a good idea to take a break from work and go on vacation, but now I’m just sad and alone in a foreign country.”

The woman holds out her hand, smiling. “Well, you’re not alone anymore, my name’s Kara.”

Lena smiles, slightly, the corners of her lips just tugging up. “Lena.” She takes the hand extended towards her, feels soft, warm skin against her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Kara’s smile widens, the sight almost blinding. Lena was wrong before, Kara’s not just ‘pretty cute’, she’s beautiful, and suddenly Lena is regretting it a bit less, coming here alone, even for just these few moments with this stranger, who’s making her heart beat that little bit faster than normal.

“So what do you say we take a photo together, the two of us? I can show my sister and sister-in-law that I had some fun while here and you can show your friend the same?”

Lena doesn’t even think about saying no, partly because she will be able to show Sam she had fun on her vacation, just like Kara suggested, but also because it prolongs her conversation with this woman, who’s intriguing her more and more by the minute.

“Yes,” Kara says when Lena says agrees, her fist pumping the air in a frankly adorable manner. “Here.” Kara takes her phone out and holds it out in front of them, opens her arm for Lena on her other side.

With only slight hesitation, Lena slips under Kara’s arm, settles against her side. Kara is firm pressed against her, firm and warm and wonderful.

Lena really needs to work on the loneliness thing if a simple touch like this feels like so much.

Kara holds the phone out in front of them, positions it so the Eiffel Tower is in the background, Lena can see the grin on her face through the screen, her smile infectious as Lena smiles too.

“Say cheese!” Kara says, Lena’s grin getting wider as Kara’s does too and she snaps a photo.

“I have another idea, if you’re not opposed to it,” Kara says as they look down at the photo they’d just taken. Lena’s surprised to see she genuinely looks happy.

And Kara looks beautiful, blonde hair messy around her face, huge grin on her face as glasses sit slightly askew.

Lena looks up at the woman beside her, close now, their arms still around each other. Lena can see the smattering of freckles across Kara’s cheeks, the way the blue of her eyes has a hint of grey to them.

“What?”

“What if we kiss?” Kara asks, quietly, almost nervously. Even so, her eyes dart down to Lena’s lips. “Show our friends and family that we really did have fun on vacation.”

Lena swallows thickly, heart suddenly slamming in her chest.

“Only if you want to.”

“I..ahhh…want to, yeah.”

“Yeah? Okay.”

Kara leans in, eyes still on her lips and Lena allows herself to glance down too, sees lips slightly parted as they move closer, lips that look pink and so very soft.

Lena feels the ghost of a breath on her lips as her eyes flutter closed and then lips are on hers and Lena’s breath catches, heat flooding through her. Kara’s lips are even softer than they’d looked, warm as they brush over hers, gentle and firm and perfect. 

“Wow,” Kara whispers as she pulls away, just loud enough for Lena to hear, the words brushing against her lips that tingle from Kara’s kiss.

“Wow indeed.” Lena pulls away, realising where they are as the sounds of the surroundings filter back in, remembering why they kissed in the first place. It’s still hard to focus on anything but just how amazing that kiss felt, how right it felt with Kara’s lips pressed against hers.

Kara looks just as dazed as Lena herself feels as Kara reaches up to touch her lips.

“I’ve never…” Kara starts.” I think that was the best first kiss I’ve ever had.”

Lena laughs, the happiness bubbling up her throat and out of her mouth without her permission. “Me too.”

Something about Kara just makes her want to be honest.

“Yeah?”

Lena nods. “Yeah, you’re really good at that.”

Kara blushes and it’s stunning. “So are you.”

“Can I see the photo?” Lena asks, needing a distraction. Kara’s eyes are so blue as they watch her and Lena’s afraid if she doesn’t talk, she’s just going to kiss her again.

“Right,” Kara says, pulling away and Lena instantly regrets saying anything.

Kara holds up her phone to show Lena the picture, both laughing when they see the photo isn’t as clear as the first one, and it’s been taken from a lower angle too.

“I think I got a little distracted,” Kara says, looking sheepish. The photo may be a little blurry, and you can definitely tell that Kara had lowered the phone while taking the picture, but the Eiffel tower is in the background and it’s clearly them kissing, mostly in frame

It’s perfect.

“Can you send it to me?” Lena asks, because she needs a copy too, needs to remember this moment, needs to remember this amazing woman in front of her and the best kiss she’s ever had.

“Does that mean you’ll give me your number? Because I was afraid it’d be too forward to ask. But I also wanted to ask if you want to get a coffee with me or something tomorrow but I was scared that was too forward too since we literally just met.”

Lena decides not to point out she also just asked a stranger for a kiss, which is pretty forward too. “Tomorrow?”

Kara nods. “I have dinner plans with my sister tonight but I’m free all of tomorrow.”

Lena frowns. “I leave tomorrow.” She’s been looking forward to it since she arrived but suddenly she doesn’t want her trip to be over.

Kara’s face drops too. “Oh. Well, could I still get your number and I could call you when I’m home? I’ve never met anyone quite like you before and I know I’d regret it if I didn’t at least try.”

Lena bites her lip as her heart flutters. “I’d very much like that. Whereabouts are you from?” Please say somewhere in America, Lena thinks.

“I’m from America,” Kara answers. “I live in National City, it’s near the west coast, you?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“What?”

“I live in National City too.”

Kara’s mouth drops open. “No way.”

Lena laughs. “What are the odds?” she asks, mostly to herself but also to Kara. Would she have met Kara in National City if they hadn’t met here? Had she already met Kara and didn’t know it? 

That second thought doesn’t make sense, she’s sure she’d remember meeting Kara if she had before.

“Do you believe in fate?” Kara asks.

“I didn’t, not until today,” Lena answers.

There goes that honestly again.

Kara threads their fingers together. “Neither did I.”

Lena takes Kara’s phone, puts in her number so Kara can send her the photo.

“Can we take another?” Kara asks. “Since the first one was blurry.”

“Are you just saying that so you can kiss me again?”

Kara bites her lip, the movement drawing Lena’s eyes. “Maybe.”

Lena laughs. “Okay then.” Like she’d ever so no to kissing Kara.

“And when I get back to National City, can I take you out, on a proper date?”

Lena feels so light she might just float away, if not for Kara’s grounding hand that cups her cheek.

“A date sounds perfect.”

It’s the second photo that Kara posts on social media, which is actually their third kiss. Alex and Maggie see it of course, and question Kara endlessly about who the woman she’s kissing is. Kara tells them the whole story, about how she met the woman of her dreams while visiting the Eiffel Tower. They both think the story is hilarious and ridiculously cute.

Sam sees the photo too after Lena shares it on her own instagram account. She asks just as many questions as Alex and Maggie but Lena is a lot more tightlipped than Kara, only admitting that she met someone that she really _really_ likes.

They have to wait another week to see each other again, a week where they text constantly, even with the time difference, Kara sending her ridiculous selfies from every tourist spot they visit in Paris. It’s cute and Lena’s already a little bit in love by the time she sees her again.

Lena meets Kara at the airport the day she returns, mostly because Kara asked her too, and Lena wasn’t going to say no to seeing Kara as soon as possible.

They’re nervous for a moment, almost shy, when they see each other again. Until Kara laughs quietly and tugs Lena in by the shirt, lips melting together like they’ve done this a thousand times before. Lena winds her hands into Kara’s hair, holds her close as their lips move together, only stopping to laugh when Kara winds her arms around Lena’s waist, picks her up and spins her.

That’s not how she would’ve liked to meet Alex and Maggie but both seem happy to meet her.

They tell the story on their wedding day, a chance meeting in another country that’s led to so much happiness and love that Lena can barely believe it sometimes. But Kara’s there beside her, her _wife_ is there beside her, smiling and laughing and filling Lena with the same feeling she’d felt that first day, how right it feels to be with Kara.

She hadn’t believed in fate or soulmates before, but now she does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself with these two. This part is from Kara's pov.

Kara can’t stop smiling, she just physically can’t. She tries, tries to make her face muscles listen to her, tries to press her lips together to lessen it but nope, it’s not working. And honestly? She doesn’t particularly care, but there will definitely be questions from Alex and Maggie when she gets back to the hotel if she can’t control her grin.

But can you blame her? She just met literally the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

And then she _ kissed _ the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. 

_ And _she has a date with her too.

Like this kind of stuff just doesn’t happen, not to her anyway.

She’s basically third-wheeling her sister and sister-in-law on their honeymoon because they thought she’d be lonely if they left her behind and now she has a date with a gorgeous woman, a gorgeous woman who is _ incredibly _ good at kissing. She’d think she might be dreaming but even her imagination isn’t _ that _ good.

Kara looks through the photos she took as she rides the elevator up to their floor, takes in bright green eyes and a smile she could look at forever. 

_ And then there are the photos of them kissing. _

She’s not sure what possessed her to even _ ask _for a kiss besides the photos she’d seen recently online of the woman who asked strangers to kiss her to make vacations look romantic, the fact that Alex and Maggie wouldn’t feel so bad for her if she had some fun too, and she maybe a little bit wanted to know if Lena’s lips were as soft as they’d looked.

_ They’re even softer. _

Before Kara can really think better of it, and because she wants to show her friends back home that she’s having a good time too, she posts the photo of her and Lena kissing, the second photo, their third kiss since they got even more distracted during their second.

Kara’s lips still tingle with the feel of Lena’s against her own.

“Alex, Maggie,” Kara calls as she enters the room. She’s given up trying to control her smile, it’s not going to happen, especially if she keeps thinking about kissing Lena.

_ Be cool. _

“Hey, how was-“ Alex cuts herself off as she looks up, narrows her eyes. “What happened?”

Kara presses her lips together, adjusts her glasses. “What do you mean?”

“You...” Alex runs her eyes over Kara, Kara can’t look at her. “You’re being weird.”

“Me? Weird? Never.”

Kara curses her inability to act natural.

Alex steps towards her. “Why are you smiling like that?”

Kara can’t help it, her smile widening with Alex’s words as she thinks about everything that’s happened today, how much everything’s changed since this morning.

“I-“ Kara doesn’t get a chance to tell Alex the truth, which she was definitely going to do, because she needs to talk to _ someone _ about this, needs to gush about her day, needs to tell someone about Lena and how wonderful she is.

“Holy shit, Little Danvers,” Maggie cuts in, giving Kara a fright as she steps out of the bathroom. Her phone is in her hand and Kara knows exactly what she’s looking at. Maybe she should’ve waited until _ after _she’d told her sister about her afternoon adventures before she posted the photo.

“What?” Alex asks, looking from Kara, to her wife, and back again.

Maggie turns the phone towards her, Kara’s cheeks going red as she sees a flash of the photo again. “Looks like Kara had some fun of her own while she was out.”

Kara definitely ignores the ‘of her own’ comment and what it implies, because, gross. Instead, focuses on the way Alex’s mouth drops open, the way it works, clearly trying to form words but can’t. It’s highly entertaining.

Maggie doesn’t seem to have any such problems. “I’m impressed.” Maggie grins at her. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Neither did I,” Kara laughs. She’s usually pretty bad around pretty girls, which she definitely got from Alex, but this time, somehow, she managed to hold herself together. It doesn’t make sense, because Lena is definitely the prettiest girl she’s ever seen but she managed to act smooth enough that she got herself a kiss and a date out of it too.

“Who is that?” Alex gets out eventually.

Kara bites her lip. “Her name is Lena.”

“And?” Alex prompts.

“And what?”

“And you’re kissing her, there’s got to be more to the story than that.”

She knew this was coming, knew she’d have to explain herself to Alex, if not here, then back home when she suddenly had a date after not going on one in almost two years. But she wants to tell Alex, wants to share this with Alex and Maggie.

“I saw her when I was at the Eiffel tower, asked if she wanted me to take her picture because she was alone. She said no but she looked sad so I asked if she was okay. We bonded over the fact that we were both at a place as romantic as the Eiffel Tower alone.”

“And that lead to kissing, how?”

This is maybe the part she _ doesn’t _ want to share with Alex. But they’ve always been open and honest with each other, always told the truth, so she’s not going to lie this time.

For the first time since meeting Lena, Kara’s smile drops. “I suggested we take a photo together, so I could show you that I was having a good time, so you wouldn’t worry about me and her friend wouldn’t worry about her either.”

“Kara-”

“It’s fine,” Kara waves off the concern from both Alex and Maggie. “I am having fun here with you two, I promise, it just is a little sad that I’m on your honeymoon with you too.”

“It’s not-“ Alex starts but stops when she sees Kara’s now raised eyebrow. It’s an argument they’ve had a few times now, no one ever winning. “Never mind. Okay, I get the photo, but the kiss?”

Kara’s grin is back, she can’t help it, she can still feel the ghost of Lena’s touch on her lips. “I suggested we kiss and she agreed.”

Alex’s mouth drops open while Maggie instead holds her hand up for a high five. Kara gives it to her.

“So, let me get this straight.” Alex says. “You asked a total stranger for a kiss and she said yes?”

Kara nods. “Plus,” she beams. “I got her number and a date too.”

Maggie laughs. “She’s got more game than you,” she says to Alex.

“Hey, that’s not true, I managed get you, right?”

“But if I recall,” Kara cuts in. “You made your move and Maggie turned you down, whereas my moves got me several kisses and a date.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Several kisses?”

Kara pulls out her phone to show the first one, a slightly blurry picture of her and Lena kissing. “This was our first kiss and first attempt at a photo.” She scrolls across. “And this was our actual first photo together.” The kissing photos half obscure both of their faces, but this one is clear and shows both of them smiling wide at the camera. Looking at it, you wouldn’t know they’d just met.

“She’s hot! Damn Kara, you really do have game.”

“For the record,” Alex says. “I did ask Maggie to marry me and she said yes, regardless of who asked who out first.”

Maggie smiles at Alex, Kara thankful every day that Alex found someone as wonderful as Maggie to spend the rest of her life with. It’s early days but Kara can’t help but wonder if maybe she’s met her person too.

“Biggest mistake of my life, turning you down,” Maggie says, leaning over to quickly kiss Alex, bringing Kara out of her mind of maybes and back to the present. “But best decision of my life was kissing you that second time. But this isn’t about us.” Maggie turns back to Kara. “This is about you and your hot new girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” ...yet, Kara hopes. There’d definitely been something there between them, an undeniable spark that she’s sure Lena felt too. Something she’s very much looking forward to exploring once they get back to National City.

Alex laughs, clearly coming to terms with the whole situation. “I still can’t believe you kissed a total stranger. And she might not be your girlfriend yet, but she will be soon.”

“You think? I really like her.”

Alex smiles. “I do. You’re an amazing person, a total catch, and you got her to kiss a total stranger too, that’s definitely a good sign.”

Kara ducks her head, her cheeks heating. 

“So,” Alex nudges her side. “Are you going to text her?”

Oh God, she’s going to have to like, flirt and stuff, isn’t she?

Before Kara can respond, her phone vibrates in her hand and she looks down to see _ a text from Lena. _ Her eyes widen. “It’s her.”

“What did she say?” Alex asks, trying to get a look at her phone.

Kara hugs her phone to her chest so Alex can’t see. “Let me read it first.”

“To see if it’s appropriate?” Maggie asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Kara’s face may just be red for the rest of her life.

She pulls her phone forwards, careful that Alex and Maggie can’t read it, heart ticking nervously in her chest.

**I sent my friend the photo of us.**

Attached with the message is a different photo, a screenshot of Lena’s texts with her friend, Sam. Or, more accurately, Sam’s texts to Lena.

**Lena???**

**Answer your phone!!**

**You can’t post a photo like that and then not answer your phone who is that????**

Kara grins, wonders if Lena’s answered Sam’s messages yet, wonders if she’s getting questioned too.

**I'm currently getting interrogated by my sister and sister-in-law, they saw the photo too.**

Kara chews on her lip, anxiously waiting to see if Lena will reply.

**I was regretting coming on holiday until today, I’ll have to thank Sam for the idea now instead.**

Yep, Kara’s blushing again.

**I’m glad my sister dragged me along too, you’re the highlight of my trip.**

“Oh my God that’s so cute and a little bit gross. And isn’t spending time with us the highlight of your trip?”

“Alex!” Kara exclaims, not realising her sister had moved and was reading over her shoulder, too engrossed in her messaging with Lena.

“You hold her down, I’ll steal the phone?” Maggie jokes. Except maybe it’s not a joke because she thinks they’d probably do it as they both laugh.

“_ Of course _ spending time with you is great,” Kara says as she feels her phone vibrate again. “But Lena is also so very _ very _ good at kissing,” she grins.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Are we still on for dinner or are you going to keep messaging your girlfriend?”

Kara decides not to point out she’s not her girlfriend again. “Do I ever say no to food?” Plus, she can multitask.

They continue to text for the rest of the week while Kara is in Paris, right up until they get on the plane back to America. And then Kara spends the entire flight being nervous, she invited Lena to meet her at the airport because she’s missed her but now she’s worried about seeing her again.

What if she does something stupid and Lena realises she doesn’t like her anymore?

Her fears are unfounded, just like Alex and Maggie tried to reassure her the whole way home. It feels awkward for a moment when they see each other, but then Lena smiles and Kara gets this feeling of how overwhelmingly _ right _ it feels to be with her, the same feeling she’s had all week. She laughs, and then does what she wishes she’s been able to do all week. She tangles her hand in Lena’s shirt, tugs her forwards, lips meeting.

And then hands are winding into her hair and it feels perfect.

Kara picks Lena up, spins her, feels Lena laugh into her mouth and is it too early to call this love? Because she thinks she may love her.

So she puts Lena down and kisses her again, just for a moment. She forgets that they’re in the middle of an airport, forgets that Alex and Maggie are there and she’s going to have to introduce them, forgets everything else and lets herself get lost in Lena.

There’ll be plenty of time for everything else later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be more of this in the future because this is fun to write. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
